This Story
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: "This is not the story of the girl who falls in love with her best friend who's hung up on some other girl, but eventually falls for her. No, its not. This. This is the story of the five times I fell in love with Fabian Rutter, and the one time it broke my heart."
1. This Story

This Story

* * *

KT Rush let out a sigh as she sat down in front of her camera, it was on and ready to roll. KT had, before she arrived at Anubis, been a vlogger. It had been a year and a half since her last vlog. Today she was ready. Today she was going to share her story, and update her viewers on her life.

"Hey guys long time no talk. You're probably wondering where I had run off to. Well last time we had spoken was about a month before my grandpa died. I used to talk about him a lot. I showed him a few times even. That was more then a year ago. About three months after he died, I moved, well kind of. I moved to England for boarding school. Let's just say it's been pretty insane," KT babbled. She wasn't going to tell them about the mystery or anything at all related to her great grandpa.

"Let's start from the beginning. I was supposed to be living in this one house called Isis. Isis was a pretty full house, I was supposed to squish in a room that was built for only two students, but was housing, with me, four. Anyways this girl, her name is Nina. She was supposed to be living in Anubis. Well Nina couldn't return, and I was told I'd be moving to Anubis. I hadn't unpacked anything yet, so I decided to start moving stuff over to Anubis right away." KT took a breathe. She was unsure of how to progress from there. She knew what she wanted to say once she had gotten to the part of actually settling into the house.

"So the first person I had the pleasantry of running into was Eddie. Now I know what some of you are thinking. Oh you and Eddie must be a thing, why else would you mention him? You must love him right? I do love Eddie, as a friend. And this story is a bit of a love story. It's just not a love story where the girl falls for the first guy she runs into, in a foreign country. If it was then I would be in love Sven, but this is not that story. Anyways Eddie's and my first meeting was not typical. In fact he might have ran into me sending me to the ground and my boxes everywhere. He also might have creeped me out at first, but I don't want to get into that. The next person I met was Joy, she was over by my side helping me pick up the boxes I had dropped," She paused. Trying to carefully decide what words she wanted to say next

"After that it wasn't such warm welcomes, not that Eddie was a warm welcome. Amber seemed cold because I was taking her friend Nina's place. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. Then there came the harshness from Patricia. Now too fully understand Patricia's coldness, I'd have to tell you that Patricia and Eddie used to date. Patricia did not like me at first, because she thought Eddie might have liked me. In summary my first few weeks at Anubis and dealing with Patricia were nothing but hell. I mean eventually we became friends, and she and Eddie did get back together. I also managed to make friends with Fabian and Alfie, and basically everyone else in the house. I might have even become apart of a small group Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie were apart of. I just realized I'm off the topic that I wanted to cover."

"In an attempt to get back on topic. I'm going to skip forward in this story. Or maybe? I do not know how to go from here. Eddie? Eddie was quickly my best friend. As I said earlier this is not that story. This is not the story of the girl who falls in love with her best friend who's hung up on some other girl, but eventually falls for her. No, its not. This. This is the story of the five times I fell in love with Fabian Rutter, and the one time it broke my heart."

* * *

Okay so this will be continued. Just don't know when. I really should focus on my peddie multichaptered. I promise as inspired I will write this.


	2. The First Time

KT drummed her fingers on her desk. Her camera had died while filming her video. That lead her to make the decision to film six more videos and upload them as a sort of series. The one she had already filmed was now uploading. As soon as it was up, she'd start filming the next one. The first time. The first time she fell for Fabian Rutter.

KT glanced at her laptop the video was processing. That meant in about three minutes she could get the ball rolling. Now the panic of what exactly she should say and how she should say it set in. The first moment, the moment when she began her fall, was when he baa'd at her. It was silly, but it made her smile. Being able to make her smile was always a number one thing that caused her to be interested in a guy.

She looked at her laptop and saw that the video was up. That meant it was time. Time to continue her story. She closed her laptop and then positioned herself in front of her camera.

"Hey guys, sorry about the sudden ending in the last video, for one thing my camera had died. However that lead me to make this a series. There are going to be five more videos after this one. So here it is. The second of seven total videos about this topic. This one, well it will cover the first time I started falling for Fabian," KT paused. The story she wanted to tell, and how stupid she likely sounded. Like hey I developed a crush on a guy after he baa'd at me.

"So here it is, the first time I fell for Fabian Rutter. This will probably sound stupid I know. Okay, but anyways. Well the night before our house had been put on lockdown and we were all going to be escorted back to the house right after school, by a teacher named Ms. Denby. So I had been having a really crappy day, and I had been sitting alone in a classroom, stirring in my misery. I'm sitting there and Fabian had come to get me, and he had made a joke about how they were herding up the sheep to head back to the house," KT heisted. She should've realized sooner it would be hard to explain everything without being able to say anything about the mystery, and her great grandpa turning evil. She'd have to figure something out as the story would progress.

"Then he baa'd. It was stupid, but that was one of the first moments I was like hey I have a crush on this guy. I know that sound lame but it was an attempt to make me smile. One of the first things I've always seemed to notice in a guy is if they can make me smile or at least try to make me smile."

"Um, so that was shorter then what I was actually expecting it to be, but there it was. The first time I started falling for Fabian Rutter. Until next time. Bye guys."

* * *

Am I doing kinda decent at KT in character? I feel like KT is the character I have no grasp on, and I'm like idk how to write her. I kinda was trying to just write her talking as if it was me yah know?

But yeah, let me know if I sucked at that.

This chapter sucked sorry...

Anyways I'm off to work. I hope this chapter turned out okay? Let me know what you thought.


	3. The Second Time

The Second Time

* * *

KT shifted nervously it was time for part two of her story. It had taken her almost a week to figure out what she wanted to say. A week to tell them about how he had called her magic. A week to describe how those three little words made her feel.

She remembers the day so well, coming into his room covered in their fake mortar. They had been trying to figure out how to hide the wall from Victor as they were taking it apart. The idea had come to her after several hours of just trying to think and killing time on her laptop. It wasn't until she stumbled up Photoshop which had been all but abandoned in her laptops applications along with her video editing software. She had opened it and it wasn't long until she was able to edit a fake version of the wall and print it out.

She remembers entering his room that day knocking on his door, and then promptly opening it. The paper she had printed the wall on was rolled up in her hands. There was a bit of small talk, most of which she can't remember, but what she did remember. Three little words. "You are magic."

As her thoughts continued to come together in her mind she pressed record on her camera and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey guys its time for part two of the story. The second time I fell in love with Fabian Rutter," KT flashed a small smile at the camera before getting lost briefly in her thoughts.

"So for this school project we had to tear down this brick wall but then make it look like no one had torn it down. Weird project I know right," she lied. She couldn't tell the about the mystery so the school project would have to do.

"Well I was in a group with Alfie, Eddie, Patricia, and of course Fabian. Well Alfie was off with Willow, I think. I'm not exactly sure at this point. Patricia and Eddie had gone on a picnic date that I had help arrange. I know what you guys are thinking, if you had a project to do why did you help them arrange the date? Because guys they're two of my best friends and they had just gotten back together and they already seemed to be having a few issues and I'm a hopeless romantic and I wanted things to work with them. So yeah. Well that left Fabian and I with the project."

"At first we decided to make fake mortar. The goal of that was to make the bricks look like they were still together even though they weren't. Long story short, it was an epic fail. We split up shortly for a bit after our fail. I was sitting here in this room, trying to think of something, well I was cleaning up my laptop. I was deep in deleting files and programs when I stumbled upon my old Photoshop program. Well its not that old. It's cs5 not cs6 but whatever. We had taken a picture of the wall for whatever reason, and I remember opening it up in Photoshop. Soon enough I had edited together a match of the wall," KT paused. She felt like she was rambling. Maybe it was because her last video was short and she felt the need to make this one longer.

"Okay so I had to go over to the school to print the image I had edited, but once it was printed I was at Fabian's door. It was a quick knock at his door. Then there was some small talk. Soon enough I had showed Fabian what I had put together and how it would hopefully work. Then the second time I fell in love with Fabian Rutter. It was three simple words. Three words that caused me to fall more in love with Fabian Rutter."

"You are magic."

"So that's it guys. Part two of the story. Stay tuned for part three. The third time I fell in love with Fabian Rutter."

* * *

Um yeah sorry...


End file.
